Pertemuan Pertama dengan Leon Silverberg
by idesu19
Summary: Jowy, Seed, dan Culgan sedang membuat rencana untuk menjatuhkan rezim Luca Blight. Agar rencana berjalan dengan sukses, mereka membutuhkan seorang ahli strategi; bukan ahli strategi biasa, melainkan Leon Silverberg! Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan Leon Silverberg dan menjalin kerjasama dengannya? [One-shot. First fanfiction. RnR? :)]


"Kita harus segera menjatuhkan tahta Pangeran—tidak—maksudku, Raja Luca Blight." Jowy melipat kedua tangannya sembari menyenderkan diri di kursi. Cowok berambut _blonde_tersebut memejamkan mata, menahan amarah yang telah lama dibendungnya. "Demi keamanan dan perdamaian dunia!"

"Benar! Aku sudah muak dengannya!" _Grek_. Seed, cowok berambut merah disebelahnya berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

_BRAK!_

Seed memukul meja. Bahunya naik-turun dan nafasnya tersengal. Dia tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Dasar keparat. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah kekuasaan dan dirinya sendiri! Bahkan dia tega membunuh rakyat yang tidak berdosa, semua orang yang menurut dia menghalangi jalannya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun—" Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Luca Blight benar-benar gila! Dia orang yang haus darah!"

"Cih, kau benar Seed. Bakar sini, bakar sana. Udah kayak tukang sate aja! Kerjaannya dia itu cuman membunuh dan membakar hampir seluruh desa yang ada!" Jowy juga mengepalkan tangannya. Api kemarahan dan rasa dendam membara dalam dirinya.

Kemudian, dia teringat masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang sangat pahit. Masa lalu yang mengubah alur roda kehidupannya.

Saat itu Luca Blight membakar Desa Toto, desa dimana tempat Pilika tinggal. Pilika adalah seorang anak kecil yang dahulu menyelamatkan Jowy saat dia tergeletak tak berdaya di sungai. Kedua orang tua Pilika juga yang telah merawatnya. Namun semua itu telah direnggut oleh Luca Blight. Dia membakar desa, dan membunuh semua orang dengan membabi buta. Kedua orang tua Pilika pun tak luput dari serangan Luca. Pilika yang saat itu bersembunyi selamat. Saat ditemukan, dia sangat _shock_dan hanya bisa menangis tak henti-hentinya.

Perang. Pembunuhan. Penderitaan.

Jowy ingin menghapus hal-hal tersebut. Dia tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang menderita karena perang yang saat ini tengah berlangsung. Dia bahkan sampai mengkhianati kedua sahabatnya, Riou dan Nanami. Setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Black Sword Rune, Jowy menyusun rencana untuk menyusup, berpura-pura menjadi bawahan Luca Blight, dan kemudian menusuknya perlahan dari dalam. Luca Blight memimpin kerajaan Highland yang saat ini merupakan musuh dari Riou dan kawan-kawannya. Dia harus menelan pil pahit akibat dari jalan yang telah dipilihnya. Selain berusaha menjatuhkan Luca Blight, Jowy juga harus menghunuskan pedang untuk melawan sahabatnya sendiri.

'_Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?'_Jowy menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam lamunan ingatan masa lalunya.

"Silverberg..."

"Huh," Jowy mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke arah cowok berambut _silver_yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Hamburger...?"

"Bukan, Tuan Jowy. Silverberg," Cowok yang diketahui bernama Culgan tersebut menggelengkan kepala. "Leon Silverberg. Dialah orang yang kita butuhkan saat ini."

Jowy menenggak segelas sirup rasa anggur yang tergeletak dengan manis di depannya. "'_Lion_'? Kamu mau melihara singa ya, Culgan?" Omongan Jowy mulai ngelantur. Mungkin ini disebabkan karena sirup anggur yang dia minum tersebut.

"Sadarlah, Tuan Jowy! Kita sedang dalam situasi serius!" tegur Seed. Dia kesal melihat pimpinannya tampak seperti orang tolol.

Culgan dan Seed merupakan dua orang anggota militer di bawah kuasa Luca Blight. Culgan berada pada posisi Jendral, dan Seed menjadi wakilnya. Kedua orang ini sangat mencintai negara tempat kelahiran mereka, Highland. Mereka tahu bahwa kepemimpinan Luca Blight hanya akan membawa kehancuran bukan hanya seluruh wilayah, tetapi juga Highland itu sendiri. _Their loyalty isn't a blind loyalty_. Karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersekutu dengan Jowy untuk menjatuhkan rezim Luca Blight. Mereka yakin hanya Jowy-lah yang membawa harapan terbaik untuk masa depan Highland.

"Tunggu.. Tadi kau bilang 'Silverberg'? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya," Seed menggaruk-garuk dagunya, berusaha mencari nama 'Silverberg' yang mungkin tersimpan di salah satu file di memori otaknya.

"Ya. Silverberg merupakan marga keluarga yang terkenal karena telah melahirkan banyak keturunan ahli strategi yang luar biasa. Mereka yang menggunakan strategi kemiliteran dari Silverberg selalu berhasil memenangkan pertempuran," jelas Culgan. "Saya dengar ada anggota Silverberg yang—"

"Uooh, 'Silverberg' yang itu toh!" Seed berteriak girang. "Kalau begitu, kita pinjam saja kekuatan strateginya untuk mengalahkan Luca!" usulnya menggebu-gebu.

"Hah, iya. Terserah lo aja deh~" celetuk Jowy. Dia bukan lagi seperti orang pongo yang habis bengong. Malah, dia tampak seperti orang mabok yang habis minum cuka 2 botol. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia memakai bahasa gaul modern abad 20.

Seed _sweatdrop_. '_Pengen banget dah gue nampar nih anak rambut jagung!_'

"Seed, kumohon, jangan seenaknya menyela pembicaraan orang," Culgan menajamkan matanya. Seed yang sedari tadi penuh kepulan asap jengkel hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih. Kita lanjutkan," Culgan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Saya dengar ada anggota Silverberg disekitar sini."

"Terus, salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?" Jowy masih ngelantur. Author pun bingung. Ternyata, di balik ketenangan dan ke-_cool-_an dirinya, cowok berambut bak rapunzel ini amat sangat gahoel. Seed makin kesel aja. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengutuk Jowy dalam hati.

Culgan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, ini bukan salah Tuan Jowy, ataupun teman-teman Tuan," dengan gebleknya dia ngeladenin Jowy. "Malahan, saya ragu kalau Tuan punya teman selain saya dan Seed." Tampaknya Culgan mulai kurang asem, eh, kurang ajar. Hah, Sembarangan aja! Dia tidak tau ya, kalau Jowy tuh punya banyak teman. Coba bayangkan, 2 orang sahabat! Banyak, kan? Yah, walaupun saat ini statusnya kurang jelas. Apakah musuh atau masih sahabatan.

"Jangan kurang ajar lo ya!" Jowy mencrat-mencrat. Sepertinya, mulai detik ini Jowy akan seterusnya menggunakan bahasa gahoel. "Gini-gini gue punya banyak temen!" ujarnya angkuh penuh dusta. Padahal dia cuman punya 4 temen doang (termasuk Seed dan Culgan). "Plus, gue udah punya istri, si cantik Jillia. Nggak kayak lo berdua, JOMBLO." Jowy memberi penekanan yang amat sangat pada kata JOMBLO.

Culgan dan Seed hanya bisa menyumpahi Jowy dalam hati kecil mereka.

"Ehem, Tuan, kami berdua memang jomblo. Tapi, kami percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, Tuhan akan memberikan jodoh yang terbaik untuk kami," Culgan tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepasrahan, serta penuh harapan akan datangnya keajaiban cinta.

Hening sesaat...

"GAN, GUE SUKA GAYA LOOO! AI LOP YUUU~~" teriak seseorang dari luar kastil secara tiba-tiba. Pasti kalian bingung 'kan, kenapa bisa ada orang nguping pembicaraan Jowy dkk. Padahal, si orang ini berada di lantai satu, sedangkan Jowy dkk. sedang berada di lantai 1903-1900=3. Aneh bin ajaib bin mustahil, saudara-saudaraku! Soal ini, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"WOY, BERISIK LO!" Jowy ngelempar gelas bekas sirup rasa anggurnya ke arah orang ajaib itu. _BLETAK!_Terkena lemparan gelas tepat di kepalanya, orang itu pingsan dengan elegan di tempat.

Kemudian hening lagi...

"Oi, sadar nggak sih, kalau kita amat sangat _out of topic_?" tanya Seed memecah keheningan. Dia ngerasa kalau rapat ini udah mulai rancu. Arah serta tujuan rapatnya udah mulai nggak jelas. "Dari ngomongin Luca Blight sampai ngomongin soal jomblo. Jauh amat perbedaan topiknya."

"Aah, ya. Kau benar, Seed." Culgan merapikan posisi duduknya. Begitu pula dengan Jowy.

"Jadi, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya dengar ada seorang Silverberg disini. Tapi, sayang sekali, dia menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Hilang? Maksud lo?" tanya Jowy. "Fanfict ini nggak berganti genre jadi _mystery_ kan?

"Leon Siverberg dikabarkan terlihat beberapa hari yang lalu di beberapa pasar tradisional di L'Renouille. Namun, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak terlihat lagi.. Bagaikan menghilang di telan angin.."

"Yaelah, gan, gan. Cuman gara-gara nggak kelihatan akhir-akhir ini, bukan berarti dia hilang di telan angin, 'kan?" sahut Seed. "Mungkin aja kebutuhan pangannya udah tercukupi sehingga dia udah nggak perlu datang ke pasar lagi."

Culgan dan Jowy terdiam.

"T.. tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia diculik?" Jowy menggertakkan giginya.

Seed tersentak. "Jangan konyol! Siapa juga yang mau nyulik dia?"

"... Pemimpin Pasukan Pemberontak (P3)," Culgan menempatkan tangan kirinya tepat di dagu. "Dia pasti telah mendengar berita akan kemunculan 'Silverberg'. Dia pasti ingin memanfaatkannya juga.."

'_Riou..'_ Jowy menggigit bibirnya. _'Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal ini?'_

"Apa kau yakin dia yang menculiknya?" tanya Jowy. "Siapa tahu dia telah memiliki orang lain sebagai ahli strateginya,"

"Benar. Kemungkinan itu juga bisa terjadi. Tapi, logikanya begini, Tuanku. Siapa yang mau melepas ahli strategi paling handal di dunia ini untuk membantu pasukannya untuk menang perang? Walaupun mereka telah memiliki satu–tidak, bahkan dua atau lebih ahli strategi sekalipun, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah menolak, apalagi membiarkan satu ahli strategi ini lepas begitu saja." jelas Culgan panjang lebar.

"Hmh, ada benarnya juga," Seed menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Memang benar.. tapi–" Jowy tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jowy tidak yakin akan hal ini. Namun, dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keegoisannya sendiri. Apabila memang Riou telah 'menyewa', atau bahkan sampai menculik Leon Silverberg untuk dijadikan sebagai ahli strateginya, tentu hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kita harus segera bertindak! Hanya dialah kunci emas kita untuk memenangkan peperangan ini!"

"Saya pribadi setuju dengan Seed," ucap Culgan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera melakukan pencarian. Secara terang-terangan tapi sembunyi-sembunyi," ujar Jowy. Culgan dan Seed jadi bingung. _'Yah, terserah entelah..'_

"Kalian gue tugasin buat mencari Leon Silverberg. Gue ga peduli kalian nyarinya dimana. Di comberan, wc umum, kuburan, _up to you _lah! Gue akan menunggu laporan kalian sampai lusa, oke?" Perintah Jowy. "Rapat kita sudahi dulu sampai disini. Akhir kata, wassalammu'alaikum wr. Wb."

"Wa'alaikumsalam ." jawab author.

Dua hari kemudian...

Jowy dkk. kembali mengadakan rapat.

"Tuan, saya belum berhasil menemukan Leon Silverberg." lapor Seed.

"Begitu pula dengan saya... Saya sudah keliling (istana) tujuh kali berturut-turut, tetap saja nggak ketemu." lapor Culgan.

"Hm.. gawat juga nih," Jowy mengusap dagunya. "Pasukan Pemberontak pasti juga sudah mulai bertindak..."

Culgan dan Seed terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ketakutan juga menghinggapi mereka.

"Tetapi, Tuan, saya telah berhasil mencari informasi mengenai bentuk dan rupa Leon Silverberg," ujar Culgan mencairkan suasana. "Hn, benarkah? Jelaskan padaku." Jowy melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sejauh ini, yang saya dapat, yaitu dia adalah seorang pria, berumur kira-kira 40-50 tahunan, berambut pendek warna hitam, berkumis, beralis tebal, pendiam, agak pendek, serta suka memakai jas hujan dan syal," jelas Culgan.

Jowy dan Seed manggut-manggut. "Oke. Yang penting kita sudah tau ciri-cirinya. Hal itu sangat membantu. Terima kasih atas laporanmu, Culgan." Jowy tersenyum hangat. (nggak, cerita ini nggak ganti genre jadi BL kok)

"My pleasure, M'Lord," Culgan membungkuk hormat.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Seed tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita makan di warteg sebelah. Gue lapar, pengen makan mie goreng." Jowy mengusap-ngusap perutnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Jowy, dengan segala fasilitas dan makanan enak yang disediakan di istana, lebih memilih untuk makan mie goreng di warteg. Dulu, pas masih kanak-kanak, dia sering diajak makan sama Kakek Genkaku di warteg. Makanya, sampai sekarang dia masih berlidah warteg dan belum terbiasa makan enak ala restoran bintang lima.

"Baik, Tuan." jawab kedua sekutu Jowy.

Singkat cerita, mereka tiba di sebuah warteg langganan Jowy. Tanpa basa-basi, Jowy langsung memesan 3 piring mie goreng kesukaannya dan dua gelas soda gembira. Jowy dan Culgan _sweatdrop_. Akhirnya, mereka berdua hanya pesan nasi goreng spesial dan teh tawar.

Tak lama, saat mereka bertiga sedang menyantap makanan pesanan mereka, seseorang datang ke warteg tersebut. Seorang pria berumur kira-kira 40-50 tahunan, berambut pendek berwarna hitam, berkumis, beralis tebal, agak pendek, dan memakai jas hujan dan syal. Author juga bingung, padahal sekarang lagi musim panas.

Seed melirik ke arah pria tersebut. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatannya tentang ciri-ciri Leon Silverberg yang diberitahu oleh Culgan lewat di kepalanya. Ia menyikut Culgan.

"Psst, Gan. Ada pria aneh memakai jas hujan dan syal duduk di sampingku," bisiknya.

Culgan melirikkan sebelah matanya ke orang yang dimaksud Seed. Matanya membelalak lebar. Nasi gorengnya muncrat kemana-mana. "INI DIA ORANGNYA!" serunya sambil berbisik. Lalu, ia menyikut Jowy.

"Tuan, Leon Silverberg ada di samping kita sekarang!" bisiknya.

Jowy mengangguk. Dengan anggunnya ia melanjutkan makan mie goreng. "Lakukan apa yang seharusnya lo lakukan." ujarnya bijak.

Culgan mengangguk mantap. Kemudian, ia bertukar tempat dengan Seed agar bisa berbicara dengan Leon Silverberg secara langsung. Seed yang kesal karena acara makannya terganggu, hanya bisa ngedumel.

Culgan memperhatikan pria itu baik-baik dari ujung matanya. _'Kumis dan alis pria ini sangat tebal, ya.' _ Itulah pendapat pertama Culgan mengenai pria ini.

Dengan cepat, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Syukurlah tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan. Pokoknya tawaran kerja samanya dengan Leon Silverberg harus berjalan dengan empat mata. Bisa gawat kalau ada mata-mata yang mengetahui rencananya.

Culgan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seed, walaupun ia masih kesal, memberi semangat dan doa untuk Culgan agar transaksi berjalan dengan lancar. _'AYO CULGAN SAHABATKU, TEMAN SEPERJUANGANKU, KAMU PASTI BISA!'_

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Culgan mulai membentuk-bentuk sesuatu di meja warteg dengan jarinya. Sandi morse. Mengapa sandi morse? Supaya rahasia. Mengapa rahasia? Karena keamanan dan privasi harus diutamakan.

Leon Silverberg memperhatikan sandi yang dibuat Culgan. Tadinya, Leon Silverberg acuh tak acuh dengan sandi itu, tapi, Culgan keras kepala dan terus membuat sandi-sandi. Akhirnya Leon terpaksa ngeladenin Culgan biar pria berambut silver itu berhenti mengganggunya.

Pada awalnya, percakapan rahasia mereka itu berlangsung biasa saja. Tapi, lama-lama makin asik dan memanas, saudara-saudara! Bahkan Seed dan Jowy sampai ikut-ikutan memanas saat melihat Culgan dan Leon Silverberg. Lucunya, walau percakapan mereka asik abis, ekspresi mereka berdua sangat standar seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu apapun. Hanya jari-jemari mereka yang bermain membentuk sandi di meja warteg tempat mereka makan.

"_Selamat siang, Tuan."_

"_Yo, Tuan!"_

"_Tuan?"_

"_Apa tuan sibuk?"_

"_TUAAANNN! TUAN BUDEG YAAA!?"_

"_Eh, maafkan kelancangan saya. Rupanya saya telah mengganggu acara makan Anda, ya?"_

"_TUAN SILVERBERG!"_

"_ANJRIT BERISIK BANGET KAU! Ada urusan apa, hah?"_

"_Perkenalkan, nama saya Culgan. Saya seorang Jendral di Kerajaan Highland. Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan tuan,"_

"_Anda salah orang. Saya bukan Leon Silverberg."_

"_Tidak. Tuan tidak bisa membohongi saya. Saya yakin 100% bahwa Anda adalah Tuan Leon Silverberg , seorang ahli strategi yang terkenal seantero negeri."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin kalau saya Leon Silverberg?"_

"_Karena saya tahu ciri-ciri tuan. Tuan suka memakai jas hujan dan syal. Tuan juga memiliki kumis dan alis yang sangat tebal."_

"_Cih, baiklah, kau menang."_

"_YES!"_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, yang saya pakai ini bukan jas hujan. Ini cuman jas biasa. Terbuat dari kulit buaya. Ah, kurang ajar orang-orang itu membuat gosip seenaknya saja!"_

"_Eh, begitu ya? Maafkan kelancangan kami, Tuan."_

"_Ya, ya. Saya sudah terbiasa di gosipin. Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

"_Begini, tuanku. Kami bertiga, saya, Seed, sahabat perjuangan saya, serta Tuan Jowy, Jendral Kerajaan Highland, berencana menjatuhkan kekuasaan Raja Luca Blight. Kami berfikir bahwa kekuasaannya hanya akan menjatuhkan Highland."_

"_Aah, Luca Blight. Ya, ya. Si Pecinta kuliner daging babi, itu, ya? Saya juga sangat membenci dia. Wajahnya ngajak ribut sekali. Rasanya pengen saya bejek-bejek."_

"_Tepat sekali! Kami bertiga juga berfikir demikian! Maka dari itu, maukah tuan meminjamkan keahlian strategi tuan demi Highland yang lebih baik? Demi dunia yang lebih baik?"_

"_Minjam? Lo kira keahlian strategi saya duit apa? Saya tidak mau. Saya terlalu tua dan lelah untuk beraksi lagi. Akhir-akhir ini kepala saya sering kena migrain, sehingga cukup sulit untuk berkonsentrasi…"_

"_Tapi, tuan adalah Tuan Leon Silverberg! Seorang ahli strategi termahsyur, tereksis, terkeren, terahli di zaman ini! Tentunya migrain kecil itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi tuan!"_

"_Kau gampang aja ngomong! Coba saja kau di posisi saya! Pasti kau bakal menjedot-jedotkan kepala seperti yang saya lakukan kemarin. Sakitnya bukan kepalang, cuy!"_

"_Ah, maafkan saya. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali… Semoga Tuan cepat sembuh…"_

"_Ya. Terima kasih, anak muda."_

"_Akan tetapi, kami masih tetap membutuhkan bantuan tuan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar tuan mau bekerja sama dengan kami?"_

"_Kau ini keras kepala, ya."_

"_Kami mohon, tuan. Kami mohon dari hati kami yang paling dalam sedalam-dalamnya lautan paling dalam di muka bumi ini. Hanya tuanlah harapan kami satu-satunya."_

" _Astaga. Kasihan sekali kau, nak. Saya jadi turut prihatin… Baiklah, saya akan membantu kalian. Tapi, ada beberapa syarat yang harus kalian penuhi."_

"_Baik! Demi tuan, dan bemi berlangsungnya aksi kami ini, apapun persyaratannya akan kami penuhi!"_

"_Oke. Pertama, selalu siapkan obat migrain kapanpun dan dimanapun. Saya takut kalau-kalau migrain saya kambuh di tengah pertempuran,"_

"_Siap!"_

"_Kedua, saya hanya ingin prajurit terbaik; dengan senjata terbaik, tameng terbaik, dan kuda terbaik. Pokoknya yang terbaik-terbaik. Kualitas lebih diutamakan daripada kuantitas,"_

"_Siap!"_

"_Ketiga, siapkan alat cuci khusus untuk mencuci jas kulit buaya. Semua jas saya terbuat dari kulit buaya dan tidak boleh ada yang rusak maupun cacat,"_

"_Err… oke… Bisa diatur!"_

"_Keempat, patuhi segala peraturan saya, dan tidak boleh ada yang memerintah saya. Saya paling tidak suka diperintah,"_

"_Siap!"_

"_Kelima… Percayakan segala hal kepada saya. Saya jamin bila saya berada di pihak kalian, kemenangan akan ada di tangan kita! Bersiaplah!"_

"_SIAAAPPPP! Terima kasih, tuan! Kami selamanya berhutang budi pada tuan!"_

Dengan begitu, berakhirlah transaksi antara Culgan dan Leon Silverberg. Semua berakhir dengan lancar. Culgan langsung menoleh ke arah Seed dan Jowy dan memberi anggukan gembira. Seed mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat. Jowy hanya cengar-cengir saja. Sebenarnya, dia dari tadi nggak ngerti sandi morse. Leon Silverberg pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan mereka bertiga dengan bersemangat.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian!" serunya sambil berbisik. Ketiganya mengangguk dengan senang.

"Eh, eh, kita _selfie_ dulu, yuk! Momen ini harus diabadikan, nih!" sahut Jowy sambil mengeluarkan ponsel android dari bajunya. Seed dan Culgan kebingungan. _'Darimana rambut jagung ini dapet barang secanggih itu!?'_

Jowy memberi isyarat kepada para sekutunya untuk merapat. Seed, Culgan, dan Leon saling menatap bingung. Mereka pun merapat ke Jowy. Jowy mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sekarang, semuanya senyum yaa ke kamera," ujar Jowy memberi perintah. Ketiganya kembali bertatapan bingung. Mereka belum pernah melakukan _selfie_. Plis, mereka aja sebenarnya nggak ngerti apa itu _selfie_! Mau nggak mau, mereka pun menyunggingkan senyum canggung. "_CHEERS!_"

Setelah _selfie_, Jowy mencium-cium foto itu dengan… sangat maniak. "Selfie pertama gue… SELFIE PERTAMA GUE! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seed, Culgan, dan Leon menjaga jarak dari Jowy yang sedang kesenengan dengan _selfie_ pertamanya itu.

"Selanjutnya, langkah pertama apa yang akan kita ambil?" tanya Culgan.

"Baiklah. Pertama-pertama, kita harus membangun kerja sama yang kuat dengan Kerajaan Suci Harmonia, kemudian…"

Peperangan yang paling dahsyat dalam sejarah akan segera dimulai!


End file.
